Memories of Hyrule Past
by andremoi
Summary: A collection of Link's recovered memories from childhood to shortly before the Great Calamity. This story is a sequel to "Life In Zora's Domain", although the events are prior to "His Future Is In the Past".
1. Childhood at the Domain

**Chapter 1 – Childhood at the Domain**

 _All of the writing is from Link's point of view._

My name is Link, and these are the notes I wrote to record lost memories I recovered.

I don't recall much of my young childhood, only small snippets of memories. My mother must have passed away when I was very young as I have no memory of her at all. My father was a knight in the Hyrule Royal Guards.

My first visit to Zora's Domain occurred when I was only four years of age. A group of those in service to the King of Hyrule were asked to visit the Domain, and my father was one of them. While I was there I met a very nice Zora girl. I was always an energetic child and played hard. She apparently noticed my bruises, and took me aside.

"You're hurt," she said. "Let me help you."

She took my hand and we sat down together. She had a kind expression, soft golden eyes, and a gentle way of talking.

I was amazed at what she did next. Her hand glowed, and as she waved her hand over the bruises, they all started to disappear. After a few minutes my arms were as good as new, and my eyes must have been popping out of my head.

"You've never seen this magic before, have you?" she laughed. "There, all better now. My name is Mipha, by the way. What is yours?"

"Link," I answered. "Thank you for healing me. How did you do that?"

"You are very welcome. It's a gift I have," said Mipha.

My father returned to the Domain soon afterward. He was assigned as a liaison officer there. Mipha would sometimes come over to talk to me when she saw me alone. And if she saw any cuts or bruises, she would offer to heal them. I don't remember many of the times we spent together at that age but a couple stand out in my mind.

The first one was when we were in the plaza together. My friends weren't around and I was there alone. Mipha thought I would have fun sliding down with her on the waterways that flowed from the higher levels above the plaza. She took my hand and we walked up to one of the structures above the plaza. Then we would slide down the waterway, the water splashing along with us, and laughing the whole way down. It was great fun and I felt very secure with her. We did that several times until Mipha's father showed up as we finished one of our slides into the plaza.

"Mipha, may I ask what you are doing?" he said.

"I am playing with this little Hylian boy, father," said Mipha. "His name is Link.

"It's nice of you to play with him," he said, "but sliding down waterways is a bit unbecoming of a princess, and the little boy might get hurt."

A princess? Mipha was a princess? Up until that moment, I had no idea of that.

"Yes, father, I'm sorry," said Mipha. "I won't do it anymore."

With that, her father left. I remember staring at Mipha.

"You're a princess?" I said.

"Yes, but think of me as your friend," Mipha said. Then she walked me back to where I stayed with my father and said goodbye.

The other early memory I have of Mipha was when she taught me how to swim.

"You know, if you want to play with Zoras you need to swim well," said Mipha. "If you have time why don't I try to teach you."

I had plenty of time. She took my hand and we climbed up two enormous flights of stairs to a reservoir lake. Then she held me as we entered the water and started teaching me how to swim. I could tell it was hard for her because swimming came so naturally to Zoras and they swam differently.

"Now, let me see," said Mipha. "It's a shame you don't have any fins, so the best we can do is use your arms and legs. Unfortunately, your fingers have no webbed skin between them so you will need to hold your fingers tightly together. And the best we can do with your legs is either alternate kicking them or try to hold them together and move them up and down."

I was not the fastest learner, but she was very patient with me, never got discouraged, and at the end I did swim much better.

I would always be grateful for Mipha's kindness to me as a child.

My other childhood friends were two Zora boys and a Zora girl I met named Bazz, Rivan, and Gaddison. They had formed a little club called the Big Bad Bazz Brigade, and after they got to know me I was invited to join. We used to swim together, play soldier and have mock battles or secret missions. Our missions were generally just the normal good fun and games young boys and girls have playing together. Every now and then we crossed a line. Bazz was the gutsiest of the group, hence he was the leader.

One of Bazz's missions involved putting frogs into the resting pools in the upper level of the Domain. We dutifully collected as many frogs as we could from the surrounding pools of water and put them into a container. Then, when the pool area was unattended, we poured the frogs into the water there. Then we hid to see the reaction. When a couple of Zoras entered the pool to relax they were so startled by all the frogs jumping around they screamed and jumped out of the water. We laughed so hard, but a guard noticed what had happened and we were quickly caught. We were ordered to collect all the frogs and bring them safely back to where they belonged. And we had to spend an afternoon scrubbing and cleaning all the pools as well. We had other crazy missions, but I don't remember them.

Eventually, my father was transferred back to Hyrule Castle and I naturally went with him. I missed my friends but was soon distracted attending school. I remember some of that time, but nothing particularly noteworthy. I was a decent student and took learning seriously. But I was not a scholar and finished only in the upper half of my class.


	2. Champion Swordsman

**Chapter 2 – Champion Swordsman**

 _Summary: After losing his father, Link joins the Hyrule army, spends time with some Zora friends, and wins the Hyrule Swordsmanship Championship._

I was still quite young, perhaps 12 or so, when my father died in battle. I never learned the details, but I was suddenly on my own. At one point I had thought of continuing my education, but that was no longer an option. I had to take care of myself. I should mention that my only other living relatives then were an uncle and two cousins, and it was not much longer before my uncle was killed in combat as well. The obvious thing for me to do was to enlist in the Hyrule army. I was young to do that but they accepted me. After enlisting I was stationed at Hyrule Castle and I worked hard on my training. It wasn't too long before I qualified as a member of the Royal Guards like my father. But I remember this was a very hard time for me. I worked around my sadness by keeping active with training.

There was one thing I haven't mentioned that is very important. From the age of four or so I recognized I had a unique ability which proved its worth in combat: for a brief period, I could wage attacks very rapidly. When this happened, it appeared to me that time slowed down for my adversary and I could land multiple blows or multiple arrow strikes.

With this ability, my swordsmanship skill was noticed, and the captain of my unit encouraged me to sign up for the Hyrule Swordsmanship competition, which I did. This was an annual event to determine the most skilled swordsman in Hyrule. The tournament used swords that were designed to leave marks on one's opponent so judges could gauge the outcome, but not cause any serious harm other than some light bruising. I worked my way through the preliminary rounds without great difficulty and finally made it to the final round.

I still remember the championship round. It was a huge event, held before a large audience in a coliseum not too far from Hyrule Castle. Attendees included all the officers of the Hyrule knights as well as many soldiers and Hyrule citizens. But the special attendee was the Princess of Hyrule herself. I remember seeing her for the first time. She looked beautiful but very serious and no older than I was at 13 then. Her Highness gave a short speech of encouragement to the two contestants and said she would be presenting the winner with the medal.

"Welcome everyone to the final round of the annual Hyrule Swordsmanship competition," said Zelda. "Our two contestants are both members of the Royal Guards and have demonstrated outstanding skill in reaching this final round. The winner will receive the King's championship medal from me in recognition of their achievement. I wish them good luck and look forward to an exciting event."

Everyone applauded and then the competition started. My opponent was obviously much older and had a reputation as an exceptionally skilled knight. He was an officer in the Royal Guards, and I knew only the best soldiers were chosen for such an honor. I was very nervous as the competition began. We thrust and parried each other, and then I was careless, and he was able to graze my leg with his sword. The crowd applauded. I knew that was several points against me, and I needed to focus. We circled each other warily, striking sword against sword. Neither of us could score against the other. But then my opponent attempted to stab at me. I was able to jump aside at just the right moment and let loose a flurry attack that was enough to win the competition on the spot. The crowd stood and cheered, as I stood there out of breath. I had won! The next thing I remember I was standing in the center of the arena as Her Highness approached to pin the medal on me. I bowed my head then looked up.

"Congratulations, you have shown yourself to be the best swordsman in all of Hyrule. May I ask how you say your name?" said Zelda.

"Lnk, I mean Link, Your Highness," I said. I was so nervous I couldn't even say my name.

"Well, Lnk or Link," Zelda laughed, "you should be very proud. There is another trial that comes with winning this competition and we shall meet again soon when the time comes. In the meantime, please enjoy your victory."

With that, the princess left, and my fellow guardsmen surrounded me offering their congratulations. We ended up celebrating late into the night, and I probably had too much to drink. Given my age, I know I had too much to drink. But I was growing up fast. I awoke next day with a terrible headache, but also a four-day leave of absence as a reward for my victory.

Whenever I had enough time off, I would travel back to Zora's Domain. It's where I spent most of my childhood and I returned there whenever I could. I had some good friends there. As I mentioned earlier, Bazz, Rivan, Gaddison and I had been members of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade. I liked to socialize with them when I could. We all had a lot of good laughs recalling the silly things we did when we were younger.

I also had a couple of female Zora friends I had grown close to and looked forward to seeing. One, Mipha, as I mentioned earlier, had been like a big sister to me when I was younger and remained a good friend as we grew older. Mipha was very kind, always looking out for me, and very intelligent. She could speak on almost any subject I brought up. And I thought she was beautiful. I know Hylians grow up faster than Zoras, and Mipha treated me now less like a little brother and more like a friend of the same age, though I knew she was older than me in actual years.

The other female friend I had in Zora's Domain was Kodah. Gaddison was friends with her and had introduced me to her during one of my visits. Kodah was also quite smart and pretty. She called me 'Linny' and was very outgoing and a lot of fun. I had been friends with Kodah for a while now too. But I could tell that the situation was growing more complicated with Mipha and Kodah as we got older and started thinking about our friendship possibly growing into a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

I finally arrived at the Domain, and my instinct for the first person to see was Mipha. She was always the friend I asked for first. But because she was royalty getting to see her was more involved. I gave my name to one of the Zora knights who told me to wait, and he would inquire if Lady Mipha were available. She was.

"Hello, Link. Welcome back. You're taller every time I see you," said Mipha.

"I'm happy to see you, Mipha. Do you have some time we could spend together now or later?" I said. "I won a sword competition, and they gave me some time off. With time for travel I have a couple of days here."

"Congratulations! You'll have to tell me all about it. But I can't go with you right now," said Mipha. "I have to finish some training with Seggin and have dinner with my family. They have company over. But I can see you after dinner if you have time."

"Great, I'll be back then," I said.

I booked a bed at the inn and wandered around the Domain for a bit. Then I bought some fish and rice from the market and cooked dinner in the pot just outside the inn. Finally, it was time to meet Mipha.

"I convinced my father I did not need a chaperone as long as I stayed in the Domain," said Mipha. "He is worried about me in the evening. So perhaps we could sit and talk in one of the structures overlooking the plaza?"

"That's fine," I said. We walked together to one of the gazebo-like structures on the east side overlooking the plaza and sat down on the bench there.

"Tell me all about the competition you won," said Mipha. "I hope you weren't hurt."

"No, we use swords that won't hurt you other than a bit of a bruise if you get hit," I said. I described the competition and the medal I had won. Mipha kept praising me for my skill and hoped I was being careful.

"So, you got to meet the Hyrule Princess," said Mipha. "What is she like? How do you like her?"

"Well, I hardly got to meet her," I said. "She pinned a medal on me and congratulated me. She seemed nice. I was very nervous, with her being a princess and all."

"So, princesses make you nervous?" Mipha teased.

"Well, not every princess," I laughed. "Some princesses make me happy."

Then she gave me that gentle smile of hers that made me melt inside.

"But, Mipha, tell me how you are?" I said.

"Very busy," said Mipha. "I am learning some combat skills now, and I spend some time taking care of my little brother Sidon. There is also some excavation work going on that involves some ancient Sheikah mechanism, and I find that interesting."

"And how is Sidon?" I asked.

"He is adorable with that toothy smile of his. Father asked me to help teach him to swim better, so I've been doing that too," said Mipha. "He is actually a little resentful of you tonight. I was supposed to tell him a sleep time story but told him I needed to see you instead."

So, we talked for a while about the things going on in our lives. Mipha came across as a little shy, but she could be quite forceful when she wanted to. My feelings for her were changing, and I certainly didn't think of her as a big sister anymore. Finally, it was time to walk her home.

"Thank you for seeing me," said Mipha. "I always enjoy my time with you." She looked at me and smiled again. All I could think of was how beautiful she was and how much she had grown on me. Her soft amber colored eyes shone when she smiled.

"I always enjoy my time with you too," I said. "You are always the first person I look to see when I come here."

"That makes me happy," said Mipha.

Then we said good night. I was tired from my travels and headed to the Seabed Inn.

Most of my next day was spent with the Bazz Brigade, exchanging stories and reminiscing about our past adventures. We got together in one of the gazebo structures. One of them brought some drinks. And later we got some food.

"So, Linky, you keeping out of trouble back at the castle?" said Bazz.

"I'm doing my best," I said.

"If I know Linky here, he probably snuck away, and the Hyrule army is out looking for him," laughed Rivan.

"Don't worry, Link," said Gaddison. "If any Hyrule guards show up we'll hide you under water. Just remember to keep holding your breath."

They all laughed.

"Come on you guys," I said. "My visit here is legal this time."

Their joking wasn't entirely far-fetched. Once before I did sneak away from my father to join them on a Bazz Brigade mission. They remembered the trouble I got into. I had to stay home for two days.

"Remember the time we hid a half dozen frogs in the guard's helmet?" said Rivan. "He nearly jumped into the water when he went to put it on."

We all laughed at the memory.

"Well, I remember it best of all," I said. "I was silly enough to dive into the water with all of you to get away and got caught almost instantly."

"Yes," laughed Bazz. "Your swimming speed isn't exactly the greatest. But I have to give you credit, you didn't squeal on the rest of us, though I think they guessed who we were. They remembered the other frog incident at the pools."

We reminisced some more and swapped stories. We were all good friends just having a good time together. But finally, I was supposed to meet Kodah for dinner, and I met her in the plaza.

"Hi Linny," said Kodah. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday afternoon," I said. "Want to cook a couple of fish and take it with us?"

"Fine," said Kodah. "I could take my fish raw, but I'll eat cooked with you. After we eat, I know a party we can go to."

We cooked two fish I bought from the market. Then Kodah took my hand, and we carried our food to Mikau Lake just across the eastern bridge of the Domain. It was a beautiful spot and gave us some privacy. As I said, Kodah was very bright, very pretty, had a good sense of humor, and was much more outgoing than Mipha. Since I was usually quiet by nature, Kodah was a nice complement to my personality. We sat down and started eating the fish.

"So, Linny, how have you been? Still enjoying life at the castle?" said Kodah.

"Fine," I said. I told her about the swordsmanship competition, and she offered her congratulations.

"Kodah, how are you? What have you been doing?" I asked.

"I'm good," said Kodah. "I start work at the Seabed Inn next week as a greeter and hostess of sorts. It should be interesting. I will get to meet all the different people who visit the Domain. And I like talking to people."

"That's great," I said. "I hope you enjoy it. I guess I'll see you at the Inn the next time I stay here. Maybe you can get me a better rate."

We chatted about a few other things as we finished eating the fish.

"Isn't it nice here?" said Kodah, taking my hand. It was a beautiful spot. The water spilled over one of the dam walls, and there were a small lake and some pine trees and shrubs.

"It is nice here," I said. "I love the sound of the waterfall. It's so peaceful."

"Peaceful? Is that all you're feeling now?" said Kodah.

"No, I feel happy to be with you," I said.

I did like Kodah, but I was feeling conflicted about Mipha.

"Are you still seeing Mipha?" asked Kodah.

"I saw her yesterday," I admitted.

Kodah looked away. Then she turned back and took my hand in both of hers.

"You know I like you, Linny," said Kodah. "And I can tell you like me. But you are going to have to make up your mind between us someday."

"I know," I said. "I do like you, and I have a lot of fun with you. But Mipha has been my closest friend since childhood, and I still care about her. I'm sorry, I know I have to sort things out, and it's not fair to you."

"It's okay for now," said Kodah. "Let's get to the party."

We walked back together to the Domain, and she took me to where her friend was throwing a small party. Zoras are very musical, and their parties are great fun. I didn't know anyone else there, but Kodah and I danced a few times, and she made me laugh at her stories. I had a lot of fun. When the party ended, I walked her home.

"Thanks, Kodah, I had a great time," I said.

"Me too," said Kodah. "Just remember what I said." Then we said good night.

I went back to the Seabed Inn to sleep. Next day I should start heading back to Hyrule Castle. As I lay in bed at the inn, I tried to analyze my feelings. Kodah was a wonderful person, and before any relationships got serious I owed it to her to decide one way or the other. She took me to parties, and we had a lot of fun. Kodah was also very outgoing and helped me overcome my shyness. So, we were very natural together in some ways. But Mipha had something else, a quiet confidence and sincerity. She made me feel she cared about everything. And she had always cared for me. Mipha also had more of an effect on me lately. When she smiled at me and looked into my eyes I wanted to keep looking back at her, it made me feel that good. I soon drifted off to sleep.

After breakfast, it was time to head back to Hyrule Castle.


	3. Master Sword

**Chapter 3 – The Master Sword**

 _Summary: As sword competition champion, Link earns the opportunity to attempt to draw the legendary sword that seals the darkness._

The trip back to Hyrule Castle was uneventful. When I arrived back at my unit, I found a letter with the Hyrule Royal Insignia waiting for me. And she got my name right.

 _Link,_

 _After you won the Hyrule Swordsmanship Championship, I mentioned another trial awaited you. Each year the winner of the competition is given an opportunity to see if they will be chosen by the sword that seals the darkness to wield it. Therefore, you will accompany me to the place the sword is kept and be given a chance to draw the sword from its resting place. We will leave in one week._

 _Zelda_

 _Princess of Hyrule_

That was two days from now. And when the day arrived, Princess Zelda, two Royal Guards and I headed off to the place where the sacred sword was kept. Apparently, the exact location was a well-kept secret. The first part of the journey took us northeast past the Rauru Settlement and Military Training Camp. Her Highness rode behind the two guards and I rode next to her. We were mostly quiet as we rode, but Princess Zelda did ask me a few questions about my family. There was little I could tell her other than about my mother and father. One thing she said we had in common was the loss of our mothers at a young age. She told me she had been making this trip for the last couple of years. When she was very young her mother made the trip, and after her mother died her father had, until she was old enough to take over. I got the impression this trip was viewed as something of a formality, without any expectation of success.

Eventually, we all rode into a wooded area and ended up near some sort of entrance. We dismounted and Princess Zelda said only she and I could proceed further. The guards would need to wait here. The area beyond the entrance was covered in fog and looked very mysterious. I couldn't imagine anyone trying to navigate in the dense fog.

"Link," said Zelda, "I am afraid you will need to be blindfolded. The location of the sword that seals the darkness is highly secret."

"I understand, Your Highness," I answered.

So, I was duly blindfolded by one of the guards, then Her Highness took me by the arm and we walked through the woods. The path took many turns and I had no sense of direction. Finally, she announced we had arrived and I could remove my blindfold.

I found myself standing on a stone triangular platform with the legendary sword in front of me, the hilt and upper part of the blade visible but the lower blade encased in stone. It looked a good deal like the Royal Guards sword I carried. But at the moment all I could think about was how humbling to be standing before the blade that had served the heroes of legend for countless years. In front of the pedestal was a gigantic tree that looked as old as the hills.

"Link, you may now attempt to withdraw the blade," said Zelda. "Try your best. But if you feel your strength ebbing away too quickly, you must stop at once. It would be dangerous to continue in that case. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Highness," I answered.

I knew that no one in living memory had been able to withdraw the blade, and I thought it unlikely I would either. I reached down, gripped the sword, and began pulling. I pulled as hard as I could and at first nothing happened, though I started to feel weaker and weaker. But as I kept pulling, I started to feel the sword move, and I sensed a small chirping sound within me. I kept on pulling and to my and Her Highness's utter amazement, I was able to remove the sword from its resting place.

I didn't know what to do next. I stood there awkwardly with the sword in my hand looking at it, then looking up at Princess Zelda. And she, in turn, kept staring at me with her mouth open for what seemed several minutes. I think she was trying to take in what had just happened. Then she finally spoke and her voice was quaking in what I think was a combination of fear and excitement.

"Link, the sword has chosen you as its hero," said Zelda. "I fear this is an ill omen that Calamity Ganon's return may be imminent. But you must accept your duty to wield this sword, should the need arise, to strike down evil and Calamity Ganon. If you accept, please raise the sword overhead and swear before Hylia. Do you accept this duty?"

I think I was still in a state of shock. I would like to think that for something so momentous I actually considered my decision. But at the time this did not seem like something I could or should refuse. I felt obliged to accept it. I did as she instructed, raising the sword skyward.

"I swear before Hylia to accept my duty as the wielder of the sacred sword that seals the darkness," I said. Having taken the oath there was no turning back now.

I usually carried a Royal Guards sword, and the sheath or scabbard I wore was the right size to accommodate the new sword, so I switched it. I honestly didn't know the extent of what I had just sworn to do, but I had never shied away from a challenge before.

"We should return to Hyrule Castle," said Zelda. "This is a very momentous event. I must discuss it with my father."

As we all rode back to Hyrule Castle, everyone was very quiet, and I was still somewhat in shock. Princess Zelda was unusually quiet returning home, and it was clear what had just happened weighed heavily on her mind.

"I will meet with you again after I have had a chance to discuss this with my father," said Zelda.

I bowed my head and said, "Of course, Your Highness." Zelda returned to the castle, and I went back to my guard unit. Sleeping that night was hard. I was worried about the responsibility I had just accepted. The shock was wearing off and the reality of what had happened was sinking in. No one had drawn that sword in ages and now it had chosen me. I tossed and turned, but eventually fell asleep.

Next morning after breakfast word had gotten around about the sword. The captain of our unit was named Feron, and he approached me.

"Link, so you have the legendary sword everyone speaks of," said Feron. "May I see it?"

"Of course, Sir," I said. I drew the sword from its sheath and presented it to him.

Captain Feron reached for the sword, then quickly withdrew his hand.

"Ouch," he cried. "The sword stung me."

I realized then that being chosen by the sword meant I alone could wield it. The responsibility for its successful use rested entirely with me. I started practicing combat movements with it any chance I got. It was very similar in design and weight to the Royal Guards sword I usually used, and I soon got the feel of it.

Later that day one of the Royal Guards told me Her Highness wished to see me. The guard escorted me to a room in the castle, and Princess Zelda was there. I bowed my head, but she told me to sit down.

"Link, how familiar are you with the history of Hyrule, and particularly the last attack by Calamity Ganon?" said Zelda.

"I studied history, of course, Your Highness, but is there something specific you wish to tell me about?" I said.

"Yes," she said. "Your role."

She then went on to explain all that was known about the last Calamity Ganon attack 10,000 years ago, and the role of the hero who wields the sacred sword. I had heard some of the story before, but not in as much detail as the princess told it. Since the story is well known I won't repeat it in my notes. But in the end the princess made it very clear that it was critical to the survival of Hyrule that I be ready to overcome Calamity Ganon when the time comes. She told me that she also needed to be ready to do her part to seal Ganon away when I had sufficiently weakened him.

"Consistent with what happened last time, we have discovered four giant ancient Sheikah devices called Divine Beasts," said Zelda. "These played a key role last time in weakening Ganon for the hero. We have also excavated many smaller devices called Guardians which can defend us. I am hopeful these same devices can be used to aid us once again."

She then dismissed me, and I returned to my quarters.

Each day, as I thought about what Zelda had told me, I felt more and more pressure from the role that I had taken on. The princess said I was critical to the survival of Hyrule itself. That meant all the people I knew and cared about as well as hundreds more I would never know were all depending on me to save them.

As word traveled about my exploit in drawing the sword, I noticed people started treating me differently. I would sometimes catch a group of strangers talking about me or pointing me out as I walked by. A fortune teller's prophecy about Ganon's imminent return was circulating among the population, and they were growing fearful. I became conscious of the image I needed to project, one that would reassure anyone who saw me that their future was in good hands and they needn't be afraid. I could not be seen as weak. People needed to have confidence that I was up to the task. So, I adopted a stern and fearless demeanor.

But while I did my best to convey an image of fearless courage, fear grew within me. Given how powerful Ganon must be, how could I be sure my skills would be adequate to the task? I didn't need to just look fearless and courageous, I needed to actually be fearless and courageous, and very skilled at combat against something very powerful. I would need to train, and train very hard and, given the fortune teller's prophecy, train very fast.

It was around this time that I started having difficulty sleeping. It was almost like I begrudged my body any rest because it took time away from my training. I became obsessed with getting better and better at combat and survival. I could not do that at the castle. It was time to venture into the wild and find more significant challenges.

I sought out the Hyrule Castle librarian and asked about any books containing recipes to restore health or stamina and obtained a copy. I memorized the recipes I might need in the wild. Finally, I spoke to Captain Feron about my training plans. Since I had acquired the sword I was pretty much left to do what I wanted, so he had no problem giving me leave. He told me to keep him informed of my whereabouts whenever possible in case I was needed. I agreed. Then I packed my belongings and saddled up Epona. It was time to go monster hunting.


	4. Mipha's Worry

**Chapter 4 – Mipha's Worry**

 _Summary: Link begins training for his confrontation with Calamity Ganon. His obsessive pursuit of combat skill takes a toll on friendships._

The problem I faced was how to prepare for combat with something no one in 10,000 years had seen and about which little was known. That Calamity Ganon was a powerful enemy was obvious, but how powerful? From the legends, I understood that the sword I carried had the power within it to defeat Ganon. But to defeat Ganon I would need to survive his attacks on me, and I had no idea what those would be. No enemy even close to Ganon's power existed in Hyrule, so the best I could do was train against the most powerful enemies I could find and hope my skills would serve me well when the time came.

To get the feel of the sword I started with single Bokoblins and Moblins, but they were too easy. Next, I moved up to attacking small camps of Bokoblins and Moblins. That required more defensive skills, but I was soon able to handle that as well. I would pick off their lookouts with arrows and then raid the camp. The Lanayru Wetlands contained some Lizalfos, which were faster attackers. They were more of a challenge since they darted around so quickly. But after a few scrapes and minor injuries I learned to deal with them as well.

Next up were the larger enemies, the Stone Talus and the Hinox. The Stone Talus was a good enemy to practice a spin attack on, and when defeated they dropped valuable rocks and jewels I could sell to replenish my supplies. The Hinox was also a good challenge. There were several in various locations and I almost always found them sleeping. After waking them up they became single-minded in their pursuit. I could start by shooting them in the eye, but they would quickly adapt and start covering their face. Then I would have to use my sword or find a place to jump off and use my time slowing combat ability to catch them in the eye before they had a chance to cover it. Eventually, I grew comfortable with these enemies as well.

It was during one of my Hinox battles that I learned the sword that seals the darkness was not without its limitations. It was indestructible but could be rendered temporarily ineffective if I overused it. In that case, it needed time to restore itself. This was something I needed to be mindful of.

Another enemy I ran into by accident along the road one day was a member of the Yiga Clan. I had heard of these people, renegade Sheikah who bore a historic grudge against the kingdom of Hyrule and had sworn loyalty to Calamity Ganon. They were masters of disguise and had some teleportation ability. My first encounter with one was when I encountered someone I took to be a fellow traveler along the road. She appeared to be in some difficulty, and my instinct was to offer my help. But she turned out to be a Yiga spy. She caught me by surprise and hit me in the leg with an arrow, but the wound was slight. I recovered in time to shoot an arrow back, then attacked while the warrior was stunned. She disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind her bow, several rupees, and some Mighty Bananas. I gathered they prized Mighty Bananas for their ability to increase fighting power. In any case, from then on I was wary of strangers I encountered.

The last enemy on my list was the Lynel. There were several of these creatures around Hyrule, and I began to seek them out. These were the most powerful enemies I could find. Lynels were proud creatures who strutted boldly around what they considered their territory. When I approached they would fearlessly, and I thought arrogantly, stare at me as if daring me to attack. My early encounters with them were not something I was proud of, and I had to turn to some life-restoring elixirs. Timing was very critical when dealing with a Lynel, and one needed to be mindful of their ability to shoot arrows as well as breathe fire. But eventually, I got the hang of dealing with these powerful enemies as well. Arrows to the face, well-timed flurry rushes, and good defense work with a shield were vital.

So in my training efforts, I journeyed all over Hyrule looking for enemies, often staying at remote stables along the way and sometimes just camping out in the wild. To say I was obsessed with battle readiness was an understatement. I shunned company and wandered alone for months. But all this time alone I spent battling monsters was taking a toll on me, changing me. I became driven to excel at combat. I pushed myself as hard as I could and yet feared it wasn't enough.

At one point in my travels, I learned about the extinct civilization of the Zonai. Their ruins were scattered throughout Hyrule and were reputed to be a fierce warlike people. That sounded exactly what I needed to be. But little was known about them. I located several large labyrinth structures which were rumored to have been built by the Zonai and which were said might hold items of value. I explored the labyrinths but in the end, found nothing but some ancient structures I was unable to enter. This effort may have helped my exploration skills but was otherwise futile.

Sometimes I missed the camaraderie of friends. But then I didn't miss it either, because whenever I thought about spending time socializing my instinct was to view it as a waste of precious time, time I should be using to train for my encounter with Calamity Ganon. I had turned myself into a morose loner. And all this time I kept wondering if my training was adequate: would I succeed when the time came or would I let everyone in Hyrule down? I felt an enormous pressure that I cannot describe. Nothing was more important to me than my combat readiness.

Looking back at this period in my life I feel sorry for any who encountered me. I was doubtless rude and aloof. But it was not out of pride, just the opposite. I was still terrified I would fail. My training had taken two years and I was now 15.

One day my continual search for enemies took me close to Zora's Domain, and habit or some lingering memory of my past, made me want to visit. I arrived at the Domain, and the guards at the entrance must have passed along that I was there because when I got to the plaza, Mipha was already waiting for me.

"Welcome back," said Mipha. "I heard you were chosen by the sacred sword. I'm very proud of you. It is quite an honor."

Mipha looked the same, as sweet and kind as ever. She hadn't changed a bit. But my mind wouldn't let me relax. My thoughts kept wandering, preoccupied with my training. I began to think coming here was not such a good idea. I doubted I would make good company.

"Link, has anything happened?" said Mipha when I remained so quiet. She looked at me with a worried expression.

I shook my head. I wanted to share with her how I felt, but I couldn't. The many weeks alone in the wild had hardened me in ways I didn't understand. I knew Mipha was my best friend and she was clearly worried. And one part of me wanted to reach out to her. But the rest of my mind just couldn't let go of the urgency I felt. I needed to save Hyrule! How do you deal with a responsibility like that? I kept looking over her shoulder at the surrounding hills and wondering how much time we had left to prepare for Calamity Ganon.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm not very good company now. I am so preoccupied with my duty that I can't think of anything else."

"Can't you relax?" said Mipha. "I've never seen you like this. You look so distracted."

"I am distracted. Or maybe obsessed is the word. I feel like the responsibility for all of Hyrule rests with me. All the people I meet and all the people I care for, like you, are depending on me to do something I have never done before or even come close to doing. How can I relax knowing that?"

"But the future of Hyrule does not rest with you alone," said Mipha. "The Divine Beasts will help you."

"I hope you're right," I said. "I wish I had more confidence in that. But right now, all I can think of is what will happen if I fail? I need to be strong enough in combat to overcome anything. I'm sorry, Mipha, but I fear my being here is only making you worry. I should go. I'll return when I can."

I turned and left. When I looked back, I could see Mipha staring after me. I hoped I hadn't hurt her feelings, but I couldn't pretend to her I was alright. She was a good friend and knew me too well. She could see I was far from alright. And spending more time with me in this condition would only make her worry more. I headed out for more training.


	5. Mipha's Admiration

**Chapter 5 – Mipha's Admiration**

 _Summary: Link's continues his pursuit of combat excellence. His love for the Zora people drives him to confront an enemy that has been terrorizing them.._

I had pretty much exhausted the monsters in Hyrule for training purposes. I did not feel they offered a challenge comparable to what I would face when Calamity Ganon returned. So, I struggled for ideas. Then it occurred to me. Why not put these ancient Guardians to use?

Guardian research was under the supervision of Purah and her student Robbie. Both were young Sheikah scientists who specialized in ancient Sheikah technology. They worked at the Hyrule Castle research lab, and I was able to set up a time to meet with them. They knew about me and who I was.

"Link, what can we do for you," said Purah.

"Hello Dr. Purah and Dr. Robbie," I said. "I am hoping you can help me. I am training for my possible battle with Calamity Ganon, and I had the idea that perhaps I could practice battling one of the Guardians you are working with."

"That would be very dangerous," said Robbie. "Have you seen what these Guardians can do? They have a strong energy beam and enough automated intelligence to back off when attacked by a sword and use their beams while reversing. They are quite deadly, and not something to be trifled with."

"Are they deadlier than Calamity Ganon?" I asked.

Purah and Robbie looked at each other.

"No, of course not," said Robbie. "No single Guardian is as powerful. We don't know much about Calamity Ganon but the stories of 10,000 years ago indicate four Divine Beasts were needed to help subdue him."

"Then if I cannot defeat a Guardian, how can I expect to defeat Calamity Ganon?" I responded.

"I won't deny you have a good point," said Purah. "But I am concerned you could suffer a terrible injury in the process. The Guardian beams are quite strong. You would need to be very careful."

"I want to do it," I said.

"Well, let me see if we can moderate the energy beam to be less powerful," said Robbie.

"And we will need to check with Princess Zelda at least," said Purah. "She may be reluctant to see you take such risks for training purposes. Let us check with her, and we will let you know."

I left the meeting but was not overly optimistic. But later that same day a member of the Royal Guard said I should follow him and that Her Highness wished to see me. I followed the guard, and he led me to a room where Zelda stood. I bowed my head and said, "Your Highness, you wished to see me?"

"Yes. Regarding your idea of battling Guardians. I think that is an excellent idea. But I am concerned for your well-being. Should I ask Mipha perhaps to be on hand to deal with any injuries? I know she is your friend." said Zelda.

I had to think for a moment. I missed Mipha and having her here would help me recover from any injuries. On the other hand, I know Mipha would be nervous watching me battle. And knowing she was here might cloud my judgment about how much risk to take. After all, she would not be present when I had to battle Calamity Ganon. So, I thought it best not to involve her.

"No, Your Highness," I said. "I think it would be stressful for her and I should train without relying on her presence."

"Very well," said Zelda. "I will let Dr. Purah know you can proceed with your combat training against a Guardian."

It was too late to start training today, so I planned to do it first thing tomorrow.

Next day I met with Robbie on Hyrule Field. Robbie said he would supervise the training exercise and he had powered down the Guardian beam somewhat. It could still burn but would not cause the level of harm it could inflict at full power. He gave me a demonstration of the Guardian Stalker's capabilities, and they were quite impressive. The range and power of its beams were amazing, and its ability to autonomously react to circumstances made it a formidable adversary. I told Robbie I was ready and he activated the Guardian. It homed in on me almost instantly, its red eye pulsating with energy. It fired its weapon, and I dodged it just in time. The Guardian was recharging so I took the opportunity to shoot an arrow into its eye. That stunned it for a moment. Then Robbie halted the exercise and called me over.

"Link, you are right you can stun the Guardian with an arrow to its eye," said Robbie. "But defeating it with only arrows will take too long. Once stunned you need to follow up with an attack. In a real attack, you could attempt to cut off some of its legs, but I would appreciate if you didn't do that in this exercise as it will require extensive repair work on our part. The best approach, if you can manage it, though it is also the riskiest, is to attempt to reflect its beam back at it through a properly timed shield parry. Since I have modified the beam's energy to a lower level, reflecting the beam back at the guardian will not damage it, and I can monitor your success."

So, I went back to work. I thought the best use of my time was to perfect the energy beam reflection. I practiced for hours and got a few minor burns in the process when my timing was off. But by the end of the day, I was pretty proficient and could reflect the beams back every time. I didn't know if this would come in handy in my battle against Ganon, but it was another defensive tool in my arsenal and made me more confident of my timing. I thanked Robbie for his help.

It was a week later that Robbie and Purah asked to see me again. They had been thinking more about my training and had come up with another idea. Purah was of the opinion that through the use of Princess Zelda's Sheikah Slate and the power contained in a Divine Beast, she could construct a virtual reality or simulation where I could practice combat with no fear of injury. And an enemy of any type or strength could be created. This sounded promising.

Purah said it would take her and Robbie a couple of weeks to develop this and they would need access to a Divine Beast. I hoped they would pick Vah Ruta as I liked being near Zora's Domain, but they opted for Vah Naboris because they felt Lady Urbosa had already sufficiently trained with Naboris and could spare the time. Apparently, they had still not heard for sure from King Dorephan if Mipha would be piloting Vah Ruta.

After a couple of weeks of development, we all journeyed to Kara Kara Bazaar. Purah could have stayed in Gerudo Town but wanted to be with Robbie and me. Next morning, Purah and Robbie went to work adjusting Naboris to work with their Sheikah Slate rune, and by the afternoon it was ready. I didn't see Urbosa but joined Robbie and Purah at the Divine Beast. They attached a device to my belt and explained that once they activated the terminal on Naboris, I would find myself in a virtual world. We tested the invention with an empty area of woods, and it was amazing how it worked. It felt like I was actually there. I could walk around and interact with the environment. And they showed where to press on the device I was wearing to leave the simulation at any time.

Finally, it was time to test it for real. They were not sure how to program an enemy like Calamity Ganon since so little was known. But they did the best they could from their knowledge of the legends. Looking back, I realize what they did was way off the mark, but I can't fault them for their efforts. It did help me in some ways.

Anyway, their version of Ganon was based on the little they knew from 10,000 years ago and was designed as a mighty dragon-like being, which wielded a giant sword and had the power of a Guardian like energy beam as well. So, they were right about some things and wrong about most others.

Their simulation was quite well done. The Ganon they had created was quite fast with his sword. I got defeated several times before I was quick enough to parry its attack. Thank Hylia this was only a simulation. I practiced and practiced, and eventually got the hang of defeating it.

I think it did improve my combat skills. But since we didn't know what form Calamity Ganon would take, we couldn't actually simulate that. After two days of training with Naboris, we headed back to Hyrule Castle. My time with Purah and Robbie had settled me down a bit. I was not quite as morose as before.

I had just turned 16 and had some time off. As usual, my instinct was to travel to Zora's Domain. I know my last visit with Mipha had gone poorly, to say the least, and hoped I would be better company this time. As usual, Mipha made me feel welcome.

"Link, welcome back," said Mipha smiling. "It seems a long time since you were last here."

"It has been a while," I said. "It's good to see you again too. I'm sorry for my last visit. My dedication to ridding Hyrule of evil has become a compulsion, and I can't control myself. But how are you and how are things at the Domain?"

"I'm fine," said Mipha. "Princess Zelda was here not too long ago and asked if I would pilot the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I said I wanted to do so but needed my father's approval. He and some members of the Council of Elders are against my doing this, but I feel it is my duty to do my part to support Hyrule and you. I am awaiting my father's decision. As far as the Domain is concerned, the only bad news is a Lynel has taken up residence on Ploymus Mountain, and with its shock arrows has everyone frightened to go near the place."

When I heard about the Lynel, it set something off within me. I was suddenly filled with anger inside. How dare this vicious creature bring harm to the Zora people, the people I knew and loved? I needed to deal with this at once. I knew the way to Ploymus Mountain and started heading there.

"Link, where are you going? Come back," shouted Mipha.

But my mind was made up. I would rid the area of this loathsome creature once and for all. I headed straight to the top of the mountain, but when I got there, I realized Mipha had followed me.

"Mipha, please go back," I said. "This is very dangerous. The Lynel's shock arrows can kill you. I can handle this enemy on my own."

"I can help," said Mipha. "What if you're hurt? Let me help you."

While we were arguing the Lynel must have snuck up on us.

"Look out!" screamed Mipha as I turned just in time to see the Lynel about to strike. I quickly raised my shield and parried its blow. Then stunned it with an arrow to the face. I struck a few blows with my sword, then the Lynel recovered. It raised its weapon and struck out at me, but I timed a backflip perfectly and hit it with a flurry rush. It repeated the move and I did as well. Finally, sensing it was weakening, I performed a spin attack, and the Lynel was destroyed. Mipha came rushing over to me, and I told her not to worry, I was unharmed.

"That was the most magnificent display of swordsmanship I have ever seen," said Mipha. "It was beautiful to watch. You have truly advanced in your combat skills. When you have time, you should teach me that spin attack."

"I am happy I was able to help," I said. "You know how much I care for the Zora people. I grew up here, this was my home for much of my childhood, and I count most of my friends as from here. I burned with anger to think of that Lynel terrorizing the people I care so much for."

We walked back to the Domain, and Mipha told one of the guards to let people know I had destroyed the Lynel and Shatterback Point was safe for diving once again.

"Link, I can see how your concern for us drove you to action, but you need to be careful," said Mipha. "I was so worried about you going up there alone like that."

"I know," I said. "It's funny, but I sense my training with the sword is evolving to another phase. Up until now, I have trained to combat evil anywhere I could find it. I was so worried that I would let the kingdom of Hyrule down with my fighting skills that I drove myself to exhaustion battling any and every monster I could find. The process hardened me. I cared for nothing but victory, and the quicker, the better. My heart was filled with hate for these evil creatures. But now, I begin to feel differently and to think also of those I am saving not only of those I am destroying. When I learn of someone in need, I feel compelled to help them despite the risks. That's what happened today when you told me about the Lynel. Lately, I have been speaking with people at the stables and villages and seeking ways to solve their problems. I feel now I should target my efforts for the benefit of those in trouble, not just lash out at every monster I can find."

I paused a moment to reflect.

"I'm not sure, but maybe I am beginning to understand," I said. "The sword is powerful but it is a force for good. When the sword chose me, it needed to make me into the person it needed me to be. The first stage of my development was to make me strong and fearless in the face of evil. Perhaps now the sword needs to develop another side of me, a more caring side. I still have a burning desire to destroy evil, but now I also have a burning desire to do good and help. Maybe that's the other side of the coin, the total person the sword needs me to be. I still don't know if I will be ready for Calamity Ganon when the time comes. But when that battle happens the sword wants it to be a fight of good versus evil, love versus hate, not hate versus hate. Maybe it is the combination of power and love that Calamity Ganon fears most. Power and courage to battle Ganon on his terms, and love of Hyrule and its people for the will to sacrifice myself if necessary to see the battle through."

"I can't understand what you are going through," said Mipha. "It must be terrible for you. But you know I will help you in any way I can. And know you will always have a friend here."

We spent the rest of the early afternoon together walking around the Domain and talking. I was happy I had been able to help and talking with Mipha made me feel better. But now I had to return to duty. We said goodbye and I left.


	6. Hylian Champion

**Chapter 6 - Hylian Champion**

 _Summary: King Rhoam appoints the Champions, Link becomes Zelda's appointed knight, and a group picture captures a happy moment._

I had been ordered back to my squad at Hyrule Castle and was feeling somewhat better after my talk with Mipha. Also, being forced to abandon my training for a while was good for me, and I actually socialized a bit with my fellow guardsmen. While I was there, a small package arrived. Inside was a written invitation to a ceremony called the Champions Inauguration Ceremony and a blue tunic. I was instructed to wear the tunic for the ceremony.

When the day of the ceremony arrived, I went into the castle, and the other four soon to be Champions, Daruk, Mipha, Revali, and Urbosa, were already present. I had met Daruk before but had not had much contact with other than Mipha at that point. We stood around the perimeter of the room while Princess Zelda stood in the middle. The King arrived and stood before us. He gave a short speech thanking us, and then appointed us all as Champions. I noticed we had all received a similar blue garment to wear.

Afterward, we went outside for a chat, relieved that the formalities were over. I stood by Daruk. Revali and Mipha were examining Princess Zelda's Sheikah Slate, and Urbosa pointed out to Mipha that the device could take pictures. I saw Mipha glance over at me and then ask Princess Zelda for a favor. She wanted to take a group picture, and that's what Purah agreed to do. We were all very stiff posing. I remember Mipha acted shy as she slid closer to me to be in the frame. I think Daruk noticed Mipha's glance at me before the picture and her shy behavior when posing next to me. He surmised she and I were more than casual acquaintances. At the last minute he squeezed us, and everyone else, together. It was a funny picture, but a sweet moment of togetherness. I was able to catch Mipha for a few minutes afterward.

"Mipha, it's great to see you. Congratulations on being chosen as a Champion," I said. "And it was smart of you to ask for the picture. I'm sure it will be a memory to cherish someday."

"And congratulations to you, Link," said Mipha. "I'm very proud of you."

I was ordered back to my quarters then. The next morning a member of the Royal Guard came by and told me His Majesty wished to see me. I assumed this had something to do with my wielding the sword that seals the darkness that Princess Zelda must have told him about. The guard led me to a room, and I entered. Both King Rhoam and Princess Zelda were there. I immediately bowed my head and dropped to one knee, but the king told me to rise and come forward.

"My daughter has told me what has happened with the sacred sword, as well as of your swordsmanship skill," said King Rhoam. "I fear dangerous times are upon us. I am appointing you as my daughter's personal knight. She needs a worthy companion to travel throughout Hyrule, someone I can count on to protect her."

I didn't know what to think other than this is not the kind of assignment you turn down. I also noticed the king wasn't asking.

"I am honored, Your Majesty," I said.

I was surprised Princess Zelda was standing to the side of the room with her arms folded and looking somewhat annoyed. But her father's next words explained her mood.

"I should tell you that my daughter does not agree with me that she needs a knight to accompany her," said King Rhoam. "But it is my wish that you do so and protect her."

"I understand, Your Majesty," I said.

Now, this was a great situation, I thought. The king commands me to protect his princess daughter who doesn't want me to protect her, and I am stuck in the middle of two royalty. I wondered what I had gotten myself into, other than a stressful situation. The meeting was at an end, so I bowed and took my leave.

Later that day there was another official ceremony I and the Champions were expected to attend at the Sacred Grounds. It was to confirm me as the official wielder of the sacred sword and Zelda's appointed knight. Revali was complaining about it all the way there.

"Is all this pomp and ceremony really necessary?" said Revali. "Why are we making such a fuss over this knight and his sword? My archery skills are much more powerful than this. This is a complete waste of time."

No one was in the mood to argue with him. It would have been useless anyway. I honestly wasn't thrilled about all the fuss either, but Her Highness seemed to think it important. Eventually, we made our way to the Sacred Grounds.

I knelt in the center while Princess Zelda made some formal, and rather lengthy, pronouncement about my role. I could hear Revali still grumbling about it in the background. Daruk also seemed to be concerned about something and I could hear Urbosa speaking up too, but I could not make out any of the words. The only one who kept quiet was Mipha. The ceremony did go on too long, but there was little I could do except kneel and wait for it to finish.

Finally, it was over, and after brief goodbyes, we all went our separate ways. I for one was glad to get back to my quarters and rest. Tomorrow I was to begin my new assignment as the princess's appointed knight. I expected I would need a good deal of patience and humility to cope with that.


	7. Zelda's Resentment

**Chapter 7 – Zelda's** **Resentment**

 _Summary: Link's assignment as Zelda's appointed knight gets off to a shaky start._

My travels as Princess Zelda's appointed knight did not begin well. I already knew from her father's comments that my presence was unwelcome. And right at the outset, the princess made no attempt to hide her feelings.

"Link, just so we understand each other," said Zelda. "Your presence is unwelcome, and I would prefer if you were neither seen nor heard. Please follow ten paces behind me and only speak if spoken to."

"Yes, Your Highness," I answered.

Well, that was an excellent start to my new assignment. Princess Zelda ignored me the entire time. What conversation occurred was the princess talking to herself. I was little more than an unwelcome shadow as I dutifully trudged along behind her at a respectful ten pace distance.

I learned much later that Zelda did not just resent having an appointed knight, but that she especially resented having me. My success with the sacred sword was in stark contrast to her own failure to develop her power, and my presence was a reminder of that.

The first stop I remember was deep in the Eldin Region. Princess Zelda went there to help Daruk gain better control of his Divine Beast, Vah Rudania. After she finished with Daruk, I stayed behind with him for a few extra minutes. He told me how proud he was now that he had gotten the hang of controlling Rudania. The only moment of concern occurred when there was a sudden cascade of boulders from Death Mountain, a mountain that had been quiescent for many years. Legend had it that Death Mountain activity tended to coincide with Ganon's return, and I knew that was on Daruk's mind though he avoided mentioning it.

We left the Eldin region and headed east. The princess was still not talking to me, and I had no idea of her intended destination, but obediently followed her like a puppy. Apparently, we were traveling back to Hyrule Castle. When we arrived, I was summarily dismissed.

"I trust, now that we are safely back at the castle, that I can dispense with your services for now?" said Zelda.

"Yes, Your Highness," I answered. "But would Your Highness please inform me when I will be needed again?"

"As far as I am concerned, you are not needed at all," said Zelda. "But out of respect for my father's wishes, I will let you know when I am leaving."

I remained at the castle for two days, and my fellow guardsmen were very curious about my experience guarding the princess. King Rhoam had promoted me to Captain in honor of my accomplishments but also since I think any rank less than that would have been insulting to his daughter.

"Sir, how was your experience guarding Her Highness?" asked one of the guards I knew.

"I wish I could say it was good," I said. "Her Highness feels there is no need for my company, so I am caught between His Majesty's command and Her Highness's ill will."

"Sounds tough. A lot of us envied you the assignment but now I'm not so sure I would like it," said the guard.

"You probably wouldn't," I said. "I can only hope things get better."

On the third day, a Royal Guard member informed me that Her Highness was preparing to leave and I should pack some warm clothing. I rushed to get my gear together, saddled up Epona, and raced over to the castle entrance to find the princess waiting there.

"Thank you for keeping me waiting," said Zelda. "I trust you are finally ready and we can proceed?"

"I am very sorry Your Highness," I said. She was obviously being unfair giving me so little warning, but there was little use in doing other than accepting the situation.

We headed south and then west and ended up in the Tabantha region just across Tanager Canyon at a place called Ancient Columns. Princess Zelda had been attempting to gain access to some Sheikah structures around Hyrule by using her Sheikah Slate. When she neared the structure, she rushed ahead of me and it took me a few minutes to catch up. Her failure to access these ancient structures was getting on her nerves. And, of course, my continued presence as her unwanted escort irked her as well.

My timing catching up to her couldn't have been worse either. She had just failed to get any reaction from the structure and my arrival put her over the edge. Her frustration boiled over, and she yelled at me for following her, ordering me to return to Hyrule Castle. Of course, I couldn't do that or I would face the king's wrath. So, I followed behind her as inconspicuously as I could. The unpleasantness of guarding her with no sense of gratitude, but rather open hostility on her part, makes this task difficult. But it is the king's command and my duty, and I need to honor that.

Our journey from there was to the south. We left a bit late in the day and ended up spending the night at Outskirt Stable. The owner was most accommodating to the princess and pretty much ignored me. He reserved the whole stable for her use, and I was left to sleep outside alongside the fire. I was happy there was no rain that evening. Next morning, without so much as a word to me, we continued our journey south and west until we stopped at Gerudo Canyon Stable to board our horses. The owner came running out when he saw the princess.

"Your Highness, welcome to Gerudo Canyon Stable," he said bowing. "Please let me know what I can do for you and your servant."

Zelda laughed at that. I had to swallow my pride again. Her servant? Really?

"You may board my and my servant's horses," she said. "After resting, we are proceeding to Gerudo Town."

"Of course, Your Highness," said the owner. He promptly took our two horses and saw that they were watered and fed. I guess Epona got better treatment at least thanks to her.

After we finished resting, we next made our way on foot across the desert. It was about an hour's walk to the Kara Kara Bazaar, which was about halfway to our destination of Gerudo Town.

"The desert is harsh but can be beautiful at times," said Zelda, I assumed to herself. Certainly, no response from me was expected or appreciated. "The flowers that grow here are unique and have some important medicinal qualities. But they cannot grow outside of this climate."

I followed her as we walked through the sand, the sun beating down on us. I had long ago shed the warmer clothes I wore in the Tabantha Region for my Champion tunic, but I was still hot. I was thankful when we finally stopped at the Kara Kara Bazaar for some water.

Our ultimate goal was apparently to visit Lady Urbosa and the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. I was still an unwelcome companion, and she finally found a way to elude me. She entered Gerudo Town and of course, as a Voe, I was forbidden to follow. I didn't know what else to do but wait outside the city for her. However, I learned later that she had sneaked out one of the other entrances and made her way to Vah Naboris on her own to visit with Lady Urbosa.

By the time Urbosa got a message to me, it was early evening. I rushed there as soon as I could. Zelda was asleep in Urbosa's arms, exhausted. It seemed Urbosa understood the princess and I were not getting along well. And I know she cared deeply for the princess as she had been good friends with Zelda's mother. It was then Urbosa reminded me of the honor it was to be the princess's knight and the obligation I had to protect her, even with my life. The princess was quite surprised to see me when Urbosa finally woke her up since she thought she had eluded me. Surprised, but by no means pleased. She was tired, however, and Urbosa brought her to the Kara Kara Bazaar to sleep. I stayed there as well to keep an eye on her.

Despite all my precautions, however, when I awoke the next morning, Princess Zelda was gone again. She had headed off by herself into the desert. I asked one of the guards on duty which way she went and they pointed toward Gerudo Town. I raced in that direction as quickly as I could, and it was a good thing I did. I caught up with the princess just in time as three Yiga Clan warriors were attacking her. I struck one down as he was about to hit her with his sickle-shaped weapon, and the other two fled when I confronted them. I could see the fear in the princess's eyes, but for the first time, I also saw a spark of gratitude. I think she may finally be coming to appreciate my company.


	8. Zelda's Friendship

**Chapter 8 – Zelda's Friendship**

 _Summary: After her rescue from the Yiga Clan, Zelda warms to Link's company. Zelda fears Calamity Ganon's return is imminent._

My defense of the princess against the Yiga Clan was a turning point in our relationship. We were on her way back to Hyrule Castle when she finally spoke to me.

"Link, I want to thank you for your heroism in saving me from the Yiga Clan and apologize for my rudeness and ill behavior toward you all this time," said Zelda. "It was inexcusable, but my only defense is the frustration I feel at being unable to fulfill my obligations as Princess of Hyrule. I regret I took out my frustration on you."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said.

"And since we are traveling companions, please just call me Zelda when we are alone together like this," Zelda said.

"Yes, Your Highness," I answered without thinking.

"If you do not start calling me Zelda, then I will start calling you Lnk, which was the name you first gave when I pinned that medal on you," Zelda laughed.

"Yes, Zelda," I said, laughing as well.

That was the first time we laughed together I believe. She asked me to ride next to her now so we could speak.

"How are you coming along with your ability to use that sword you carry?" Zelda asked.

"I am feeling somewhat confident, Zelda," I said. "I have practiced against every enemy I could find. But, of course, I won't know for sure until the time comes."

"I wonder though," she said. "How can we ever know for sure we are prepared for Calamity Ganon?"

I assumed her comment was rhetorical. I didn't know what to say in any case.

"I wish I was making as much progress as you on my responsibilities," said Zelda. "So far none of my efforts has produced any result. But all I can do is keep trying."

"Yes, Zelda, and may Hylia grant you success," I said.

During the rest of the trip, Zelda pointed out various landmarks and their significance in Hyrule history. She was very knowledgeable about Hyrule. She also liked to point out the different types of trees and flowers we passed by. I couldn't remember everything she told me but having a conversation was an enjoyable change. When we arrived at Hyrule Castle, she was much politer than in the past.

"Thank you, Link, for your company," said Zelda as a guardsman assisted her with her horse. "I will give you ample notice before I leave next time."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I answered. Then I returned to my room to rest.

Zelda remained at the castle for two days. The afternoon of the second day a member of the Royal Guard said he had a message for me from Her Highness that I should be prepared to leave with her tomorrow morning and that our destination would be Goron City. I thanked the guard and made preparations for the trip, including making sure I had an ample supply of elixirs to cope with the high heat there.

Next morning, I was waiting when the princess emerged from the castle.

"Good morning," said Zelda. "All ready for our trip?"

"Yes, Your Highness," I answered. There were guards around, and I needed to be formal.

With that, we headed out. The trip was pleasant enough until we neared Eldin Canyon. As we approached the canyon I sensed something was wrong. I had heard some grunting noises which usually signaled the presence of monsters.

"Zelda, wait here," I told her.

She did as I asked and waited behind a large rock. I slowly walked ahead, crouched down to avoid detection. Little did I realize the scope of the attack that would follow. Three Lynels joined a squad of Bokoblins. This battle would put my combat skills to the test!

I kept behind a rock and picked off as many Bokoblins as I could with arrows. Bokoblins could hurt me, but they were usually foolhardy fighters. They would charge, swing their weapon, then stop to gloat or grimace at you, leaving them open to counterattack. I emerged from behind the rock and kept my shield up as I took care of the remaining Bokoblins as they foolishly rushed at me. Of course, the Lynels were my main worry, and I had never fought more than one at a time. I had learned that Lynels are very territorial. I was hoping one would not encroach on the space of another. If I was careful, maybe I could deal with them one at a time. Unfortunately, they were so close together the boundaries of their territory were unclear. As was their custom the Lynel nearest me stared me down, waiting for me to make the first move if I dared. That delay had allowed me to finish off the Bokoblins. I tried to position myself as far away from the other two Lynels as I could so I could deal only with the nearest one.

My time spent training against Lynels had made me pretty adept at handling them. An arrow to the face, some sword strikes, and then repeat. My only worry was trying to deal with more than one at a time. Before I finished off the first Lynel, what I had feared happened. A second Lynel charged me. I was able to dodge and initiate a flurry strike against it, but I then left myself open to the first Lynel. It managed to cut me on the forehead when I was too slow raising my shield. I had to change strategy.

I quickly ran to the nearest tall rock then jumped. This slowed time for me against my enemies and I hit all three with as many arrows as I could. They were temporarily stunned. I ran to the nearest one and got in a few sword strikes, then ran back to the rock and repeated the process. Eventually, all three Lynels weakened and finally succumbed. I was exhausted and sat down on the ground, the battlefield strewn with fallen monsters.

Princess Zelda emerged from her shelter and examined the wound on my forehead, which was not serious. Then she gave me a lecture about being too reckless, something I usually heard from Mipha. I wasn't sure how reckless I had been, but she meant it might have been wiser when I sensed an ambush, to steer a path around the danger rather than rush headlong into it. I had to agree that she had a good point. The scope of the attack concerned her, however. She felt it might be an omen that Calamity Ganon's return was imminent.

Next day we reached Goron City. Zelda had a meeting with the Chief which left me free to visit Daruk. I found him by Vah Rudania.

"Hey little guy," said Daruk. "How are you coming along with your training? Are you ready to wallop Ganon?"

"As well as I can," I answered. "I hope I'm ready. And you?"

"My training is great. I say bring Ganon on. And are you and the princess good?" said Daruk.

"Much better now since I saved her from an ambush," I said. "She's finally talking to me."

Daruk liked to play the big clown sometimes and he had a great sense of humor. But he often understood things better than he let on, and he was someone you could count on if you needed him.

"What about Mipha, are you still seeing her?" Daruk asked.

"I see her whenever I visit Zora's Domain," I said. "We're still friends."

"Well, I like you little guy and I'll give you a bit of Goron advice," said Daruk. "Don't miss the jewel on your left because you're digging on the right."

"Thanks," I said. "But what in Hylia's name does that mean?"

"It means you should open your eyes about how people feel about you," said Daruk. "But I've said enough. You need to figure it out."

Zelda finally finished with her meeting and it was time to leave. But we got a bit of a late start and ended up stopping at Woodland Stable that night. I remember the stable owner making such a fuss over the honor of the Princess of Hyrule staying there. I think he wanted to put up a plaque about it. We cooked our meals together in the pot outside the stable and had a chance to talk.

"Link, I notice you prefer quantity over quality when it comes to meals," said Zelda. "You really should be more discriminating in your cuisine."

"Well, I tried to learn the most suitable recipes to keep me fit for combat and survival in the wild," I answered. "I am sure they are not suitable for a refined princess like yourself."

"I think you mean, but are too polite to say, that my dishes are not suitable for you, not the other way around. But I will try your dish if you try mine," Zelda said.

"It's a deal," I said. We swapped our meals and I took a taste.

"So, how do you like my cooking?" said Zelda.

Zelda had prepared a fruit, vegetable and rice combination plate which I had traded my Hyrule Bass fish dish for. Ever since I grew up in Zora's Domain I enjoyed eating fish. Her dish was light and tasty, just not as nourishing for traveling in the wild. But my fellow guardsmen would be amazed to learn I was eating a meal cooked by the Princess of Hyrule herself.

"It's delicious, Your, uh, Zelda," I said, forgetting myself again as I thought about eating a princess cooked dish.

"Be careful Lnk, uh Link," Zelda laughed. "But I'm glad you like it. Your fish dish is tasty and very filling. I can understand why its nourishment would be more useful to you. I take it you developed a love for fish growing up in Zora's Domain?"

"Yes, naturally I ate a lot of fish there," I said. "But I never learned to eat it raw."

"You know, it's nice to sit here and forget our worries for a while," said Zelda. "I know you have trained hard. Your combat skills were quite evident in Eldin Canyon. You should be proud of yourself. I wish my skills were so well developed."

"Thank you," I said. "I pray to Hylia that my skills will be enough. And I pray to Hylia that the Goddess will look favorably on your efforts."

I didn't know what else to say. I sympathized with her situation. I could tell how hard she wanted to succeed, how seriously she took her duty, and how much she felt she was letting everyone down. In her own way she had been training as hard as me, but with no satisfaction of success. I thought I would try to change the subject if I could.

"Zelda, if you don't mind my asking, could you tell me what it was like to grow up as the Princess of Hyrule?" I said. "I know that's a pretty big question, and maybe it's too late."

"No, not at all," Zelda laughed. "I don't mind talking about it. It's probably not what you think. Of course, I received great care growing up as a princess and I was very happy and carefree as a young child. Then my mother died when I was six years old and my world fell apart. I had access to the best tutors and a magnificent library. I received an excellent education and took an early interest in science. But from the time I was seven years old right up until now I have spent most of my time visiting shrines and praying. My father constantly reminds me it is my duty to fulfill the role of my bloodline. If my mother had survived she could have taught me, but I have had to try learning everything on my own. And I haven't been able to. I believe I could help in other ways, such as researching these ancient Sheikah devices. But my father feels any time spent doing that is time away from my efforts to awaken my sealing power."

"Well, we have that in common," I said. "Once I was chosen by the sword I became obsessed with combat skill to the exclusion of all else. I felt any time not fighting was time wasted. And though you may look upon me as a success, I can't feel confident of that. I have never faced an enemy so powerful, and my fear of failing is probably no less than yours. Perhaps I just do a better job of hiding it."

"Yes, maybe we do have more in common than I thought," said Zelda.

"But I have to say that recently it seems the sword is telling me something else," I said. "It seems to be telling me that besides power and courage I need wisdom and love. Maybe that is true of your power as well."

"Maybe," said Zelda. "Well, we have some more travel tomorrow. We should get some rest."

With that, we returned to the stable and slept.

The next morning, we took a longer route back to Hyrule Castle through Irch Plain. The princess said she loved looking at the flowers that grew there, and it was a pleasant distraction for her. She stopped to take some pictures with her Sheikah Slate. It was good to see her smile, relax and forget her cares for a while.

As we continued our journey back to the castle, she talked about the various research going on at Hyrule Castle concerning potions and elixirs that could improve health and stamina. She was very much the scientist by nature and had a good knowledge of the local herbs, plants, and flowers, which she would point out to me now and then as we traveled. I think she really is a scientist at heart, but her obligations as the Princess of Hyrule prevent her from spending any time on it.

I have to say the princess has become much kinder and more open to me. I think that is a truer reflection of the person she really is. I hope I am not too presumptuous to think that we may be friends.


	9. Mipha's Love

**Chapter 9 – Mipha's Love**

 _Summary: Link returns to Zora's Domain for the last time. Link finally expresses his feelings, giving Mipha the courage to offer Link the Zora Armor._

After Zelda and I returned to Hyrule Castle, I was prepared to make my way to the room set aside for my use there when Zelda spoke up.

"Link, I will not need your company for several days," said Zelda. "I need to prepare before I begin my journey to the Spring of Wisdom. Why don't you take a few days off?"

I thanked her, then left. I hadn't seen Mipha in a while, and this would be an excellent opportunity to get away on my own. I sent a message to Mipha that I had some time off from guarding Princess Zelda, and I would like to visit her if I could. A Rito returned with a message back that she was looking forward to my visit. I knew the pressures of my responsibility continued to affect me. My fellow guardsmen told me I was quieter and distracted looking, unable to pay attention. I hoped some time alone with Mipha might help that.

As was true of many places in Hyrule these days, the road to Zora's Domain had become more dangerous. There were quite a few Lizalfos reported in the area, all armed with shock arrows. Those could prove fatal to Zoras whose main weakness was electricity. I kept on my guard and cut down a few Lizalfos on the way to the Domain, but one caught me by surprise, and its shock arrow gave me a nasty cut and burn on the right arm. The wound stung, but I was able to bring down my enemy with a well-placed arrow of my own.

When I got to Zora's Domain, it was late afternoon. I went straight to one of the guards and asked if I could see Lady Mipha. They told me Lady Mipha was busy training at Vah Ruta out on East Reservoir Lake. I knew my way there and was soon climbing the steps to the pier. I couldn't see her anywhere, so I assumed Mipha must be inside Vah Ruta. My arm still ached, but I could swim, so I swam out to Vah Ruta and up to the entrance.

"Mipha, are you there?" I yelled. I could hear my voice echoing inside the cavernous chambers of the gigantic Divine Beast.

"Link, is that you?" said Mipha. "Meet me by Ruta's trunk, and I will lower it."

She lowered the trunk, and I joined her there. Then she raised the trunk back up, and we sat down together. The view was breathtaking as the sun began to set.

"Link, I'm so glad to see you," said Mipha.

Then she saw my arm.

"You're hurt! What happened?"

She started healing it before I could even answer.

"I got careless with a Lizalfos and got an arrow across the arm," I said.

She shook her head and continued to concentrate on healing me. In a few minutes, the arm was as good as new. Then she started expressing her worry about Ganon and how little we knew about what to expect but promised me she would always be there for me if I were injured. Her mention of Ganon only reminded me of my responsibilities, and I started to get distracted. Then she looked at me, her soft golden eyes reflecting the glow of the sunset. She said she hoped we could spend more time together when all this was over. I looked back at her. She looked so beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to do that as well.

"I would like that, too," I said. I was feeling tired after the journey and lack of sleep.

"I've been worried about you," said Mipha. "You're so distracted when you're here as if you carry the cares of all Hyrule on your shoulders."

"You couldn't have said it better," I said. "That's because I do carry them. Ever since I was chosen by the sword to be the hero, I have felt the need to focus on nothing else but preparing for my final battle. And guarding Princess Zelda has only caused additional stress. Whenever Zelda and I travel together, I need to be vigilant day and night. Recent monster attacks have only gotten worse."

"You need to rest," said Mipha. "Let's go back to the Domain now. Get some sleep. We can talk again tomorrow. Come, I'll pull you back to shore."

Her suggestion made sense. I was dead tired, and it was getting dark. She helped me swim to shore then walked me to the Seabed Inn. Kodah was there but she ignored me since it had become clear I was with Mipha now. I booked a waterbed. Mipha said she would come to see me after breakfast and wished me goodnight. The waterbed helped, but I still had my usual problems with sleep. I couldn't relax. Eventually, I was overcome with fatigue and fell asleep.

Next morning, I fixed myself a dish of fish and rice for breakfast. A short while later Mipha arrived.

"Good morning, I hope you slept well," said Mipha.

"Good morning," I said. "Those Seabed Inn waterbeds are great, but I still have trouble sleeping most nights."

"Come. Let's walk to Veiled Falls," said Mipha.

I noticed she was carrying a bundle and thought it might be something for a picnic. It was a short walk across the western bridge and up a small hill to Veiled Falls. The morning sun was shining, and Mipha looked stunning, the light glinting off her royal headdress. I don't know if she noticed me staring at her. Eventually, we reached Veiled Falls, and it was a delightful place with a beautiful waterfall and surrounding trees.

"Isn't this a beautiful spot?" said Mipha.

"It is," I said. "I'm glad we came here."

"Let's sit together," said Mipha.

She sat down, and I sat down next to her. I love the sound of rain and falling water. I find it soothing, and it helps relax me. Mipha knew that. She knew a great deal about me. And I thought about how pleasant it was to sit here with her and relax. She said nothing and I sat right next to her, taking in the sound of the splashing water. I took some deep breaths, and my feelings of tension began to ease. The sun was glinting off the water, reflecting into my eyes. I needed to close them.

The next thing I knew I awoke with a start and felt the urge to find my sword. I didn't know where I was.

"Relax, you're safe here," said Mipha. I had fallen asleep with my head in her lap. My eyes had opened to find Mipha cradling my head in her lap and looking down at me with her gentle smile. I straightened up, feeling embarrassed, and took a deep breath. Mipha looked into my eyes the same way she looked at me when we were atop Ruta the day before. I was never good at reading women's feelings. Looking back, I realize how blind I was. I knew Mipha cared for me as a good friend and had done so for years, but given her royal position I was always conscious about not crossing a line with her. So, I don't know how to explain what came over me. For the moment I felt so relieved from the pressures of duty and happy to be sitting here with her. My emotions rushed to the surface and got the better of me. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Then, realizing what I had done, I pulled back expecting a shocked reaction from my longtime friend. I had a vision of King Dorephan banishing me from the kingdom in disgrace for being so forward with his daughter. I was about to say how sorry I was but ended up thrilled instead when Mipha leaned forward, put her hand around my neck, and pulled my face to hers for a longer kiss. I think we kissed and held each other for over an hour. Both of us had suppressed our feelings for each other for so long, that now when we finally expressed them we couldn't stop. Finally, we took a moment to breathe.

The words seemed superfluous but I said them anyway. "Mipha, I love you," I said, still catching my breath.

"And I love you, Link," said Mipha. "I'm glad you finally recognized your feelings. And mine."

I was happier than I could ever recall. For the moment all thoughts of Ganon and Divine Beasts and Champions were forgotten. We were just two people in love who, after way too long, had finally shared their first kiss and their feelings for each other.

"You are a pretty good kisser, by the way," said Mipha laughing. "Next time let's kiss underwater, and I bet I can go longer than you."

I laughed too. Then Mipha suddenly got serious.

"Link, I hope you don't think this too forward of me," said Mipha. "But we have so little time alone together, and I don't want to miss this opportunity. I have wanted to give you this and prayed for the courage to do so. Your kiss and sharing your feelings for me have made it easier. I put all my heart into this, and I hope you will accept it."

She handed me the bundle of what I had initially thought was going to be our picnic lunch, and I unwrapped it. Inside was a magnificent set of handmade Zora Armor. My mouth opened as I held it up to the light. The solid dark blue material and silver trimmings were exquisite and showed the care, indeed love, that Mipha had put into her work. I also knew enough Zora tradition to understand what this meant. I looked over to see Mipha watching me, nervously looking for my reaction. I quickly smiled to reassure her.

"Mipha, I am honored and happy beyond words," I said. "I know exactly what this means. And of course, I accept this and will cherish you and it always."

Mipha rushed into my arms, and we kissed again.

"I'm so happy! Try it on," she said.

I took off my Champion tunic and put on the Zora Armor. It fit perfectly.

"You look very handsome in it," said Mipha.

"It feels so comfortable. I love it! It's perfect," I said.

"Unfortunately I need to wear my Champion tunic when I return to duty," I said. "Will you keep the Zora Armor safe for me here? When this business with Ganon is all over, we can set our wedding date. But will your father accept me?"

"Yes, my father will be happy for us. He already knows my feelings for you and approves. I will leave the armor with him for safekeeping. I won't tell him you accepted it until our work with Ganon is over," said Mipha. "It will be our secret for now."

I took off the Zora Armor, folded it carefully, and returned it to Mipha. Then I put back on my Champion tunic.

"You've made this the happiest day of my life," I said.

"And you mine," said Mipha smiling. "I think a swim would be nice now. Water always makes things better."

We ran together hand-in-hand to East Reservoir Lake, dove into the water together and swam. Or rather I swam, and Mipha kept me company with so little effort I doubt she would even call it swimming. The water was clean, cold and refreshing. After a few minutes we held each other as we floated together in the water. We kissed again. Then it was time for me to go. We swam back to the pier, and I got dressed.

"I wish I could stay here with you, but Princess Zelda turns seventeen in two weeks, and I need to go with her to Mount Lanayru and the Shrine of Wisdom," I said. "She only gave me a short time off. And she is getting more and more desperate over her lack of sealing power."

"Yes, I know about her travels," said Mipha. "All of the Champions were asked to meet her at Lanayru Road in two weeks. I pray all goes well for her. Perhaps I can help her by describing how I access my healing power. But I am embarrassed to speak of it in front of everyone."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because what helps me is to think of healing someone I love, and that's you," she said smiling.

I understood and smiled back. Then we kissed again.

"Then I will see you in two weeks at Lanayru Road," I said. "I love you."

"And I love you, and always will," said Mipha.

I kissed my beautiful princess fiancée one more time, and held her as we said goodbye.

I prayed that Hylia would keep us safe and bring us together.


End file.
